1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holographic images formed by a unique process for various security and decorative purposes. Also, this invention relates to aluminized roll-stock holographic images formed on a plastic layer. Further, this invention relates to elements and process for transferring holographic images to yet another substrate. Still further, this invention relates to a unique process for transferring holographic images to a relatively inexpensive substrate which permits a wide-spread use of said holographic image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holographically enhanced materials are well known in the prior art. These are usually made by very proprietary methods which includes passing a layer of plastic, for example, through a machine which imparts a variation (e.g. which can be an image itself within covering or upper strata of the plastic layer. This step is somewhat similar to, but not exactly the same, as embossing. A powdered metallic element (e.g. aluminum) is then applied thereon by the so-called metallizing process. After this step, the element appears to have a two or three dimensional diffractional grating holographic image imparted on the layer of plastic. This image is extremely pleasing and is widely used within the credit card and security industries, for example, to impart an image particular to that credit card or to provide a security element thereon. The resulting image is difficult to duplicate and thus these elements assist in the prevention of fraud by counterfeiting, for example. The draw-back to the use of these images is the cost since the machines to produce the image are complicated and costly in and of themselves. Additionally, holographic elements produced by this method (the so-called "shim" method") are usually small in size and thus cannot be imprinted with larger images. Thus, this material has not been widely used outside of the credit card and novelty industry.
Within the food packaging industry it is known use foils and the like for the wrapping of individual food pieces, for example. Sometimes, these foils are embossed with decorative or advertising logos and materials. In addition, it is known in this industry to laminate with glues metallized materials to paper elements for the wrapping of individual food pieces such as candies, gums and the like, for example. There is a long standing need, however, to provide paper wrapping elements with holographic surfaces for decorative and advertising purposes. Additionally, within gift wrapping industry, there has been a need to improve the appearance of the gift wrapping material so as to further enhance the gift wrapped therein.
Recently, a process for making large sheets of holographically enhanced material has been developed. Thus, the costs of such holographically enhanced material have been significantly reduced. However, these large sheets of material are usually placed on a plastic surface which is also rather expensive and thus the use of this material is still rather limited. If the holographic image could be further transferred to yet another substrate, one which was less expensive and one which had higher utility (wrapping papers such as those used to wrap gifts and the like, for example), the use of holographically prepared images would find wider use in decorative wrappings and in advertising, for example.